


It Didn't Go As Planned?

by QueenOfTheGarden



Series: Yugioh One-shot [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: One Shot, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGarden/pseuds/QueenOfTheGarden
Summary: Everybody thinks they got it all figure it out they don't attempt to the Bumps In the road some people have more than others know.





	It Didn't Go As Planned?

**Author's Note:**

> QOY: I'm back from the dead. (cricket).  
> o-o  
> Sorry for the delay I'm sure you all been wondering what is happening to my stories I'm still working on them just editing most of it. Let's see what's happening. My birthday was a month ago, I am now 17 I feel old. My school going to start in September somebody save me.  
> I wasn't sure what I want to write, so I just wrote what I think of Atemu feels when he got his memories back in what his plan was to defeat Zork.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any content from Yu-Gi-Oh.  
> PS. this is only half added. So there may be spelling errors and grammar errors, please are free to correct.

Everybody has a plan. Like a school trip or a vacation. Well, my plan started 3000 years ago. I did do my parents wanted I became Pharaoh.

Just like my father, I wanted to protect my people and announce criminals with fairness and justice and keep everybody safe but my life did not turn out how I wanted to be.

It was a piece of simple luck with the way the puzzle, though that last option, but nothing is ever simple. Watching my friends died knowing they're doing it for me to find a way to defeat Zork.

And then watching my two best friends, who I know all my life, put their life in jeopardy to make sure I come out alive.

At that moment, where everything seems lost I came up with one solution seal myself in the puzzle lock everything away and bury it deep in the earth to never come up to the light again that was my plan.

Last hope.

My cousin, however, didn't do when he asked. He instead gave me a chance to do it again.

He put the million puzzle broken into many pieces at the end of my tomb, hoping that someone can come the free me.

Was it worth it to pain and suffering of Dual kingdom, almost losing my friends in Battle City?

No, if I have to choose, make sure no one ever suffers. But that's not possible, that isn't my choice because that is not a choice.

.

I wanted to bury it deep in the earth so no one can find it, but he gave the world hope in chaos in one. I want to be mad but I am not. He wants to hope for me and that is what he gave me even if-

.

.

.

-didn't go as planned. but I would've have changed a thing.


End file.
